Forbidden love
by Quebecer
Summary: This story is set when Sasuke is the student of Orochimaru. Sakura growns and now she wants the death of Sasuke who is a wanted Nukenin. Howover, the plan doesn't proceed as planned, and she finds herself in Sasuke's bed the next morning. This is how their forbidden romance begins .( English isn't my native language)
1. Chapter 1

HI EVERYONE! Thanks for reading my story. I just wanted to tell you that English isn't my first language and I wrote this story to improve myself ( and because I had this fanfic in my head since a long time). So, please be tolerant. Also, if you want to help me you can tell me some of my mistakes.

Characters are not mine, hope you knew that.

Have a good reading!

**Chapter 1: Make-or-break-day**

Since a few days, Sakura was a little depressed and she was pensive. Her friends didn't really realise what's going on because Sakura was smart enough to keep those feelings and deal with these problem by herself.

She grew up into a beautiful and strong lady. Since the departure of Sasuke, she worked as hard as she could to become powerful enough to fight the Nukenin. Therefore, today is the make-or-break-day. She left the leaf village during the night ( by the way, this is completely against Konoha rules) and she move swiftly to Sasuke's location.

When she arrives at Orochimaru's place, she have a strange feeling. This place was too quiet. Where are they?

Sakura was excited by the thinking of Sasuke's death by her hand. It will probably be relief for her and Naruto. Sasuke is now a Nukenin and there is no step backward about that. Sakura feels a little anxious too. Is she really prepared for that combat? What if she meets Orochimaru instead of Sasuke? Suddenly, Sakura feels a presence from behind, from the forest. She prepares herself for the fight.

The cave was lit up by candles and there was a giant rock-snake at the far end of the room. Sasuke finally come back from his mission. «Why Orochimaru wanted me to come back so early? He was acting in a strange manner.» Suddenly, while he walks in the middle of the hall, Sasuke are being attacked. A big rock was about to hit him when he makes a move to escape the trap. Unfortunately for him, the adversary planned it, and Sasuke active another trap. Fifteen kunais cuts his skins.

Sasuke is upset now. All he wants is to kill the bastard who dared attack him. At this time, someone jumps from nowhere and tries to punch him. Sasuke dodges the fist. The expression on his face chance a bit, when he realise that his assailant was a women and this women was so familiar. Sasuke jumps backwards acting like he is in perfect control of the situation.

-«Is it a joke? Where are the others?» Says Sasuke.

-«I'm your opponent today, Uchiha.»

Sakura frowns at him and looks really serious. She charge her fist to prepare a second attack and her adversary doesn't have the choice to pull out his saber. They start fighting and the Nukenin realize that his opponent wasn't the little girl he left at the entrance of Konoha many years ago. She has become a strong and such a pretty lady. He injured her in the harm and could notice her medical talent, the wound heals itself.

-«Why are you here? I already told you that I won't return to Konoha».

-«I don't want you to come back with me, I want you to die.

-«…» Sasuke looks interested in what the girl has to say, and he realize that she comes here by her own and alone.

-« You harmed a lot of people I like, and you are just a criminal that deserve to die. I just wanted to do it by myself.»

-« You know that you have no chance against me, you maybe increase your medical healing skill, but this isn't enough»

-«So, I will die trying.»

Sakura try to motive herself to continue the combat. She didn't envisage that seeing Sasuke could have an impact on her. The little boy she loved doesn't seem really far from this mysterious dark haired men in front of her. His appearance seems to be even more beautiful than before. Nonetheless, Sakura cannot let those feelings affect her personal mission. They continue to fight. Fortunately for Sakura, her adversary aren't able to perform at his best because on his journey. The combat last for a long time and they start feeling fatigued. Sasuke lose a little of his straight mind. He starts to look at his adversary in a different way. Her legs is so long, her skin seems so soft, her lips are so curved and plumpered. Suddenly, Sasuke grounds Sakura. Their breaths were so brief and deep. They look at each other eyes and they feel themselves leaving for a remote location. Sasuke cannot resist anymore. His lips start kissing the lovely lady under him. We could hear their weapons falls on the floor. Sasuke's hands try to touch as much skin as he can. His hands travels from her shoulders to her ass. They are so turned-on that they don't really realize what they are doing. They undress each others in a sensual way, kissing every new skin they discover. At this moment, Sasuke become more aggressive and grounds his partner. He lick her neck before take control of her genitals. She tries to close her legs, but Sasuke doesn't let her. She starts to stifle some shouts. He plunges 2 of his fingers in her to prepare her pussy…

(I won't describe all this scene because it's a little bit difficult to be poetic in another language, especially when you are looking for sexual words)

Sakura feels really comfortable. The cool floor refresh her warm body. She takes a look at the dark haired guy beside her. «What is he thinking? Will he attack me?» While, she was in her head, Sasuke looks at her and then he put an arm around her shoulders. She feels so much better after that, her head finds a place on his chest, and she starts to feel sleepy.

After a moment, Sasuke decides to wake up, takes all of their clothes, puts it on Sakura and carry her to his room like a bride.

His room was a really lovely place; Sakura doesn't expect that much from him. There was a double canopy bed, a large window, and some wooden furnitures. This wasn't a creepy room like Sakura imagined. He puts her in the bed and start to kiss her and she knew that their night of love wasn't finish yet.

See you soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

sorry for quotation marks, I don't have the anglophone version on my keyboard. Also, don't be afraid to inform me about my mistakes, I really want to learn and my story will just be better if I improve my vocabulary.

So, have a good reading!

QUEBECER

Chapter 2:

They were sleeping back to back when someone knocks at the door.

-«Sasuke, wake up and go to the training room. Master Orochimaru is waiting for you.»

Sasuke doesn't bat an eyelid about what Kabuto said. He grumbles before sleeps on his stomach and puts his arm around his partner. Sakura was a little surprise to receive as much attention from this emotionless guy. She decides to stop thinking about it and just appreciate the moment. It might never happens again. She starts feeling asleep when Kabuto knocks at the door.

-«Sasuke… Are you in this room?»

He didn't get any answer and decide to unlock the door with his key.

-«Sasuke! Why don't you….»

The tenebrous guy jumps off the bed with displeasure. He pushs the henchman out of the room. Sakura watches this scene passively, and feels a little ill at ease. Should I leave now?

-«Wait, who is she?...»

Sasuke doesn't answer.

-«Master Orochimaru will know about that, Uchiha.» Said Kabuto before being kicked out by Sasuke.

After that, Sasuke returns to his bed and takes a look at the beautiful lady who tries to hide her naked body. He stretches out beside her and they stare at each other during a long time. They didn't have to say or do anything.

After that moment, Sakura wake up. She has to go and she hoped that nobody will notice her absence. They dress up themselves and without saying a word or having a kiss and they move toward the exit. This is how Sakura quit Orochimaru's place.

-«I hope he won't get any troubles with Orochimaru.» Say Sakura to herself.

She is really confuse when she think about what happened last night. It seems like a dream, it was so unreal. She doesn't know if Sasuke has any feelings for her, or if he was just playing with her. She must stops thinking about this, it might never ever happen again. It was just a little mistake.

Finally, Sakura arrived at Konoha. She made sure that nobody has seen her when she pass Konoha's gate. She intents to get back home and takes a shower when a yellow lightning jumps on her. It was her best friend, Naruto.

-« Hey Sakura, you look good today… you know you should go at Tsunade office, she seemed really worry about you.»

-«Fuck» say Sakura to herself.

-« So, we meet at noon for a training as planned?»

-«Yes of course»

-« Believe it, soon you later»

-«Later»

Sakura goes to the Hokage office.

-«Oh my god, Sakura you look horrible. What did you do to you arm?»

-«Stupid Naruto who told me that I looked fine» mutters Sakura, «Oh that's nothing, I was training when I heard that you wanted to see me»

-« Yes. I noticed that something missing last night…» starts Tsunade while Sakura's heart beats faster and faster.« I go at your place, but IT wasn't there. Sakura, I will get right to the point, I know what you did and this is unacceptable…»

-«Master Tsunade, I'm really sorry…»

-« So, you really did it, I though I knew you better than that. So, you really didn't make a medical report after Kiba's operation»

-« Wait. What?! We're not talking about the same thing… OMG, that was close» say Sakura to herself. « I'm sorry Tsunade, I forgot I will do it, don't worry»

-«Thanks Sakura but next time there will be some consequences»

-«Get it»

Finally, everything seems to be ok in Konoha and Sakura feels really better.

A month was up when Tsunade invites Kakashi team at her office. Sakura almost forgot about the little fight she had with Sasuke, but today some news came to Konoha about him.

-«Hey, granny Tsunade what's happening?» say Naruto.

-«Wait a moment Naruto, Kakashi isn't arrived yet, and don't call me granny. Do I look like a granny?» responds the Hokage.

Suddenly, Kakashi appear at the window.

-«You're late Kakashi» Say Sakura and Naruto

-«Sorry guys, I had to help an old lady to…» Begin Kakashi when he was interrupted by Tsunade.

-« I've got no time for that, I have a special news for a reliable source and it's a question of time until every ninjas will be inform.»

-«Go ahead Tsunade, what happens, what's wrong?» Say Naruto excited.

-«Orochimaru have been killed, and it might be by Sasuke's hands.»

-« What?» Say Sakura and Naruto

-«So, he might return to Konoha. When will he arrive?» Demands Naruto.

-«He doesn't plan to come back, Naruto. It seems that he want to find his brother, but we don't have any other information for now.» Responds the Hokage.

Team 7 was a little depress after that speech. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke should be very strong for defeating his master. Team 7 quit Konoha later this day for a mission in Kumo hidden village. They spend the night in a inn.

During a long time, Kakashi was too cheap to rent a room only for Sakura. So, Sakura and Naruto had to share the same bed when they were travelling. When Naruto starts to get a little mustache and Sakura start to have a breast, the situation became too dangerous to let two teens with too much hormones share the same bed. Nonetheless, this situation brings the friends closer.

Sakura tries to sleep in her personal room when she hears something from her bathroom. She wake up in her bed and examine the door frame. Suddenly, she sees something moving, there was a silhouette. The shadow approaches her and she could see Sasuke's face.

-«Sasuke what are you doing here?»

Sakura forgot that Sasuke wasn't the type to have a large conversation. He starts kissing her on her lips. Her body responds with the same intensity. He lays down his partner beneath him. He could appreciate her nails trying the grab his back. Their minds were away and their bodies take the control. They wanted to feel their partner skin on them. Sakura look at Sasuke's eyes, they were full of desires.


End file.
